Shakespeare in Jurassic Park
Shakespeare in Jurassic Park is a group residing in Cabertown initially run by Rythian from Blackrock Stronghold to exact revenge on Sjin and Duncan for the destruction of the previous Tekkit world. By season 3 of Rythian's Tekkit and Yogcraft series, Blackrock Chronicle - Rising, he has made peace with both of them and the group moved to the desert. History 'Prequel' Before the group had been formed, Rythian, the would-be leader, wakes up buried underground on an island after being killed by Sjin and Duncan and set about getting back on his feet. Remaining optimistic and determined, Rythian gathers up as many resources as he could and relocates his base a few times. Eventually, Rythian sets out to find others, as he became aware of other people on the world when he found evidence of glowstone excavation in the Nether while gathering his own. Rythian finds Sjips Co. (Sips Co. at the time), who takes him in. 'Tekkit with Sips and Sjin' Rythian pretends to have nothing and be in need of help, and he takes advantage of their facilities to further increase his power at the expense of helping the duo improve Sjips Co. Rythian leaves shortly without notice after several episodes with them, and is replaced by Nilesy. 'Season 1: Adventure' 'Season 2: Rebirth' 'Season 3: Rising' Non-Canon Events During the Christmas 2012 Livestreams, Sips and Sjin took over for a day, accompanied by Duncan and Sparkles, and played on the Yogscast Tekkit server. They built a large 'S' on the side of one of their buildings, which was coloured blue, orange and white, to symbolise Sips and Sjin's spacesuits. Sips, Sjin, Duncan and Sparkles* decided that when the donations reached £133,700, they would destroy Rythian's castle using the nuke placed underneath it by Duncan. Not surprisingly, Rythian didn't want Sips and Sjin to blow up his base, so he disabled the nuke, even though Ridgedog promised to load the server backup file afterwards, which would reset the destruction. To honour the fans that donated, Sips and Sjin decided to blow up the SipsCo. compound, followed by Castle Duncan. SipsCo. was meant to be destroyed, but because of the anti-nuke measures on the server, they couldn't destroy it, but they managed to blow up Castle Duncan and Rythian's base. Members Current Members *Head Wizard - Rythian *Apprentice/Head Scientist/Mushroom Enthusiast/Ambassador to Newpool/Hacker Exordanire/Technomancer/Chocolateer/Doctor - Zoeya **She had left but has now been welcomed back by Rythian after escaping from the Brown Mushroom Rebels. **Zoey was horrifically injured from the Nuclear explosion when she failed to disarm the device, but Rythian managed to save her, using up most of his energy in the process. *Pet(s) - **Willow - Willow is a brown female dog, tamed by Zoey. She was tamed when Rythian went looking for Ghost but didn't find him. Willow is believed to be Ghost's Daughter and Ghost Jr.'s Sister. **Ghost Jr. - Ghost Jr. is a grey/white male dog, tamed by Rythian. He was found with Willow and several other dogs when Rythian and Zoey were trying to find Ghost. Ghost Jr. is beleived to be Ghost's son and Willow's Brother. **Daisy - Daisy was their very first Mooshroom, created by Rythian as a sort of gift, though he was mainly messing around. Daisy is the Mother of Nilesy J.R. **Steven - Was a second mooshroom created by Zoey to be Daisy's companion. At the time he was beleived to be a Girl and was called Sally. When Nilesy fed Daisy and Sally Wheat, they had Nilesy JR. It was figured Sally was the Male and for a short time he was only referred to as Sssss. He was later renamed Steven. **Nilesy J.R. - A mooshroom that was born to Steven and Daisy, when Nilesy gave the 2 wheat. He was named by Nilesy as "Nilesy." Zoey suggested 'Nilesy Jr.' which Nilesy renamed as Nilesy J.R. because it sounded cooler. Nilesy wishes for Nilesy J.R. to join the pool business like him. *Guard(s) - Johnny Iron , Red Five, Teep. **Following Teep's kidnapping, he left with Zoey to join the Brown Mushroom Rebels. Later, he rejoined after escaping from the Brown Mushroom Rebels. *Sword - Super Jim. He is currently in Teep's possession. Teep 'rescued' Super Jim from his grave before he was kidnapped by Sjin. Super Jim is still with Shakespeare in Jurassic Park, currently enchanted with unknown enchants by Teep. *Mayor of Cabertown, owner of the Crooked Caber - Ravs **Effectively joined Rythian, Zoey and Teep after the space time machine malfunctioned from its door being left open and left him in Sick Bay, later rechristened Cabertown. *Jailhouse Fire Six bandmembers - **Zoey - She is the vocalist of the group. She was imprisoned when she told King Jeff, leader of the Brown Mushroom Rebels, She wanted to go back to Blackrock Hold so she could defuse the bomb, also refusing to build a Super Computer for them. **Fishton - A Fish Harmonica Zoey found in the chest in her jail cell while imprisoned at the Brown Mushroom Enclave. **Paul - The Bass Guitar player, He is a villager who was imprisoned for unknown reasons. **John - The Guitar Player, He is a Brown Mushroom who was imprisoned because he didn't pay for the war efforts against the red mushrooms and Barry. It is said he believes it wrong to fund to war in sacrifices of his hard earned money and food. **George - Previously the Mushroom Organ Tuner who played at King Barry's Corronation. He is a red Mushroom and plays the keyboard. It is said he got captured by the red mushrooms when traveling outside of Blackrock Hold's borders. Zoey exclaims thats against the law and had no right to do that. **Ringo - Ringo Is a Sheep who plays the drums. It is currently unknown as to why he was in jail, except only Zoey knows. All She has said is that it was disgusting and He was a bad influence on Willow and Ghost Jr. Former Members *Guard(s) - **Steven Sentre (presumed deceased, though in Sips And Sjin's livestream a villager was found and can be him) **Red Five I AKA R-5a Unit (MIA) **Johnny Iron I, Johnny Iron II and Johnny Iron III AKA J-Ia Unit, J-Ib Unit, and J-Ic Unit (MIA) **Gilbert (killed by TNT used against brown mushroom) *Pet(s) - Ghost Sr. (MIA) *Former Supporter and resident to castle - King Barry The Mushroom (Rotted, later decimated by Rythian, hid the super-computer under the fort. Note: His crown fell off. Note: Was a real mushroom, not just a computer) Associates *Baby Jim - A baby volcano sometimes referred to as Rythian and Zoey's "baby" whose basalt was used in Blackrock Stronghold's construction. Based outside of Blackrock's territory but often babysat by Zoey and Nilesy before Zoey's departure for Cabertown. Relationships: Enemies: *Sips Co. - Due to Sjin's involvement in The Tekkit War and killing Rythian in said War, They were the main enemy due to Sjin kidnapping Teep, though in Feed the World, Rythian visited Sjin's farm to agree on a non-aggression pact similar to what Duncan had agreed to (albeit under much more cordial terms). *LividCoffee - Due to Duncan's involvement in the Tekkit war. In Rythian's revenge plot, Rythian originally had a neutral mindset towards Duncan, however Duncan shows to be very aggressive against Rythian, and plants a nuke under Blackrock Hold, which eventually explodes. Afterwards, Rythian trapped Duncan and forced him to agree into a passive non-aggression. However, Rythian still keeps a wary eye on him. *Brown Mushroom Rebels - Imprisoned Zoey after she tried to leave without building their supercomputer. **Organization presumed destroyed, as Gilbert blew up Jeff, their leader, with TNT, sacrificing himself while Teep and Zoey escaped, although revealed in Diamonds in the Rough that the organization still exists, and worships Gilbert as the "Kingsploder". *Queen of The End (Ender Dragon) - Attacked Blackrock Stronghold. Possible Allies: *NewPool (Tolerated) *Nilesy *The Mushroom Syndicate *InTheLittleCorp - Possible Ally, stole from Honeydew Inc. *Cabertown - Rav's rose to power thanks to Zoey's machine malfunctioning Unknown: *Honeydew Inc. - Rythian doesn't see the need to take them out unless they get in the way of the fight. Honeydew Inc., however, sees him as "the common enemy". *Lombucket Industries - Possible Enemy or Ally. Close relations with Duncan, but Rythian showed a general like for Lomadia, going so far as to try to visit her before being shot down by the entry fee. *MintyMinute's "The Captive Creeper" - Minty isn't really part of the War. She just owns the bar. There is currently no reason to involve her. B.A.R.R.Y Files *Target: Rythian, Code: Shadow, Threat Level: Extreme, Weakness: Zoey, Last Location: Warning: Detected In Area, Notes: Definitely not secretly an enderman. *Target: Xephos, Code: Spaceman, Threat Level: Minimal, No Contact, Weakness: Torches, Last Location: Honeydew Inc., Notes: Possible Alien? *Target: Lalna, Code: Goggles, Threat Level: High, Under Surviellance, Weakness: Beardman, Last Location: Unrecognized Castle, Notes: Possible ally. *Target: Honeydew, Code: Dwarf, Threat Level: Minimal, No Contact, Weakness: "Jaffa Cakes", Last Location: Honeydew Inc., Notes: Eliminate Spaceman. *Target: Sips, Code: Stubbles, Threat Level: Moderate, Enemy allegiance, Weakness: Pools, Last Location: Unknown, Underground, Notes: Possible Vampire? *Target: Nilesy, Code: Poolboy, Threat Level: None, Allied, Weakness: Minecraft, Last Location: Baby Jim, Notes: Knows things. *Target: Lomadia, Code: Owl, Threat level: Minimal, No Contact, Weakness: Bigger Owls, Last Location: Unknown, Recon Required, Notes: Possible Ally. *Target: Toby, Code: Hoodie, Threat level: Minimal, No Contact, Weakness: Littlewood, Last Location: Unknown, Notes: More info required. *Target: Teep, Code: Greenman, Threat level: None, Allied, Weakness: Meat, Last Location: Brown Mushroom Enclave, Notes: I did it Rythian, I saved our dinosaur. *Target: Zoey, Code: Red, Threat level: None she's totally awesome and also very good looking, Scared level:Very High, Last Location: Brown Mushroom Enclave; Notes: I'm sorry. *Target: Littlewood, Code: Sapling, Threat level: Moderate, No contact, Weakness: Fire, Last Location: Unknown, Notes: More info required. *Target: Zylus, Code: Decoy 1, Threat level: None, Allied, Weakness: Daltos, Last Location: Newpool, Notes: Claimant to Newpool Pool. *Target: Daltos, Code: Decoy 2, Threat level: None, Allied, Weakness: Zylus, Last Location: Newpool, Notes: Claimant to Newpool Pool. *Target: Strippin, Code: Rails, Threat level: Moderate, Allied with Goggles, Weakness: Planes, Last Location: Strippin Station, Notes: Possible Ally. *Target: Minty, Code: Barmaid, Threat level: Moderate, No contact, Weakness: Happy Hour, Last Location: Visiting Honeydew Inc; Notes: Neutral? * Target: Sjin, Code: Beardman, Threat level: High, Eliminate, Weakness: Sips, Last Location: Captive Creeper, Notes: Kill this guy okay; Power level: 604. NOTE: B.A.R.R.Y. was left in disrepair between The Tekkit Chronicle and The Tekkit Rebirth and destroyed by Duncan's nuke at the end of Rebirth. Locations *Blackrock Hold (Destroyed) *Teep's Watch Tower (Damaged) *Rythian's Wizard/Mage Tower (Planning) *Teep's Cave (unofficial) *Rythian's Hut (Torn down for supplies) *Nether Portal *Barry's Royal Room (Destroyed, taken over by mobs) *Zoey's Secret Lab (Destroyed, taken over by mobs) *Several lit outposts to mark their territory * Brown Mushroom Enclave (Converted into an adventure map) * Temporary Base Camp * Cabertown Trivia *Rythian has the exact opposite stance on magic and science that Sjin has; Rythian hates using science and prefers magic opposed to Sjin who hates magic and prefers science. *Rythian's group is so far the only group in Tekkit who are not a company. This may be due to their initial goal, which, instead of producing goods, was to gather power and get revenge on Sjin and Duncan. *The relations between Shakespeare in Jurassic Park and many other companies are as of yet unknown. *It is rumoured that Rythian is in love with Zoey, it has been implied through many videos. *Barry is not a mushroom; he is in fact a science computer which Zoeya set up without Rythian knowing. The so called 'King Barry' was destroyed by Rythian in 'The Tekkit Rebirth #1'. Note; Now discovered that Barry is, in fact, a real mushroom, but is now deceased. Before passing away, Barry stated that he had wanted Rythian and Zoey to be back together. *Rythian recently admited that he has a deep hatred of the way Duncan "disrespects" magic and science, using it only for his own advantages and even goes as far as saying that this makes him worse than anyone else on the server, as at least the others respect their various methods *In episode 1 of The Tekkit Rebirth, a red mushroom at the top of a shelf in the warehouse Teep was assaulting shouted "It's over Teep, I have the high ground", and then "Don't you try it!" This is possibly a reference to Star Wars Episode 3: The Revenge of the Sith when Obi Wan shouts the same lines to Anakin. *Throughout the series, Rythian has had several references to Endermen. In episode 26 of Season One (Adventures), he spots an endermen that is glitching through the ground and does not teleport away. Rythian goes close to it, and you can hear him mumble "You-You're not supposed to come yet." before it disappears. This anomaly is pushed further when Rythian spots his screen in the B.A.R.R.Y. tracking system. His lamp is purple, the End's color, and it is noted that he "Is definitely not secretly an enderman." In The Tekkit Rebirth, he states over and over how much he hates endermen, and in the end of an episode he sees that his base is griefed, and states that the fire and patterns are from a dragon, presumably the Enderdragon. No players have been recorded visiting The End, but Sips Co. has decimated a section of the Nether with lava pumping. The only ones to have mentioned anything close to The End were InTheLittleWood (Martyn) and LikeTotallyToby (Toby), who spoke of setting up shop in the Stronghold -- where the Ender Portal is. Additionally, when Rythian gets the void ring he states that it feels natural for him to teleport, and he feels pain holding Athame, a weapon that does bonus damage to Enderman. *It's possible that the mysterious force Rythian and Zoey apparently awakened when they "dug too deep" could be a dragon as Rythian identifies that one attacked Blackrock Hold. *Rythian has a strange connection to the pets of Blackrock, he never breaks a promise to rebuilding Gilbert, and doesn't put them directly into danger. *It has also been hinted at that Zoeya is of relation to blazes, because in episode 1 of rebirth after she gets angry at Jeff she mysteriously starts a fire out of nowhere also in episode 4 of rebirth, she seemed to take an interest in the blaze powder from Duncan's EMC machine. Also, in episode 6, she started a fire to ward off Teep, and when she emptied her inventory, it was full of blaze rods and the blaze powder from Duncan. The combination of enderpearls from endermen and blaze powder from blazes creates eyes of ender, so it is being strongly hinted that there will be an enderdragon fight including Rythian and Zoeya in the future. *In episode 65 of Duncan's Tekkit series, he returns to his castle after working on a project and coldly notes that Rythian, his 'lawn ornament' has escaped from the forcefield trap he setup. *During the livestream hosted by Rythian, Zoey and Teep on December 13th 2012, they confirmed that the signs regarding "you dug too deep" are from an unknown source, and the creeper face was built by Duncan. *It was also revealed in the livestream that Teep was only meant to be a background character, doing weird activities while the two carried out their series. The arrow that killed Zoey was in fact an accident, and they decided to improvise from there. *In the 7th Tekkit; Rebirth episode, Rythian has a battle with the Enderdragon. The Enderdragon loses, but retreats, foreshadowing future battles. *So far, all of the mushrooms in the series that have talked have actually been voiced by Teep. *It's possible that Rythian has a title given by mushrooms: 'Enderborn' since Zoey read reports of how King Barry had been attacked by someone (or something) with that name, and his crown fell off. They might be talking about Rythian. *Fans unofficially came up with the name after an expedition to the Nether where Rythian and Zoey gave each other the codenames "Romeo and Juliet". That, and Teep being a dinosaur made for "Shakespeare in Jurassic Park". *Season 3 is going to be called 'The Tekkit Chronicle: Rising', as seen at the end of the season 2 recap. *Shortly after the end of the second, Zoey's skin was found to have changed to something...really bad. However this skin was never seen in the series. *Despite Rythian trapping Duncan and forcing him to accept a Non-Aggression Pact, Duncan has been laughing about him behind his back, first talking about hurling radioactive Bees at his base, and later laughing with Sjin about Blackrock Hold's destruction. Rythian has also made a note to keep an eye on the duo, lest they set off anymore nukes. Gallery Shakespeare in Jurrasic Park logo.jpg|Shakespeare in Jurassic Park's Logo, consisting of a Red Matter Pickaxe and a Red Mushroom Category:Organizations Category:Tekkit V3 Category:Tekkit series Category:Characters Category:Rythian and Zoey's Tekkit Series